1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf swing monitoring system and particularly a system that lets the golfer see his swing as he is making it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many very complicated and sophisticated monitoring systems of golfers swings presently on the market. However, all the devices or systems presently available will take tapes of the swing through video cameras and can only be viewed after the swing is made. The tapes are replayed because they are a permanent record.
Such devices have draw backs due to the fact the swing is finished and the golfer cannot stop to view his actions during execution of the same. There is a lag time between the actual swing and the play back of the swing.